


The art of love (at first sight)

by Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Artist!Ohno, Attraction, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Love, M/M, Ohno becoming an instant fanboy, some awkward sakumoto hinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: World renowned artist Ohno Satoshi has a request from the famous rock band Kaze to make the artwork for their 20th anniversary album.





	The art of love (at first sight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikamiya/gifts).



> Following Pikamiya's prompt of Nino being a rock musician that Ohno falls in love with

Ohno was finishing his new pottery figure when his phone rang. He washed his hands before answering – he had learned his lesson after damaging many cell phones because of his airhead nature.

“Good morning, Jun-kun!”

Matsumoto Jun was his manager and number one supporter, who had accompanied him for the last fifteen years and without whom Ohno would be hopeless. He was a genius artist and fishing enthusiast, but he had absolutely no idea about how to manage his work and his money. Toma, a dear friend of his, had introduced him to Jun, who was finishing a master’s degree in management at that time, and the rest was history. The man was a perfectionist, and he was very professional, but he was also caring, and he was genuinely concerned for his employer and friend, who had grown fond of him over the years.

“It’s almost the evening, Ohno-kun! Did you spend the whole day in your atelier?”

Ohno looked at a clock that he had put on the wall, noticing how much time had passed since he had come in there in the morning. At the same moment, his stomach growled, as if to remind him that he hadn’t eaten anything the whole day.

“I heard that!” Jun said in a scolding tone. “You should at least take a snack in there with you.”

“I lost track of time again.” Ohno laughed sheepishly. “But I have some new addition for the next exposition!”

“I’m happy that you were inspired. I just hope you won’t damage your health because of that. But anyway, I wanted to tell you that we got a job request for you, and I think it would be interesting.”

Ohno mainly worked on themes he wanted to for his regular expositions. He had a private gallery and he was sometimes asked to move his expositions to other places, even abroad sometimes. He also had private requests, but he only chose the ones that interested him. Jun sounded quite excited about that one, so he knew it would be something good.

“I know you’re not very up to date with stars and music, but there’s this very famous rock band, Kaze.”

“I don’t think I’ve heard of them.”

“You might want to do an online research. I think you’ll like them. They’re three guys, and they’re in the same generation as us. Their music is really good, and they want to work with you for the cover of their next album. It’s going to be their 20th anniversary soon, so they want to do something special.”

Ohno hummed, promising Jun to answer him as soon as possible. After hanging up, he ordered some food for delivery, and he tidied up his art materials while waiting for the food to come. When his stomach was finally full, he googled the rock band and went into their official website to get some information. The bad members were three men: Ninomiya Kazunari, 35, was the vocalist and guitarist, Aiba Masaki, 36, was the bassist, and Sakurai Sho, 36, was the drummer. They had debuted as a band when they were still teenagers, but they started being more famous four years later, when they signed a contract with a big music company that had sent one of their talent hunters to the livehouse they used to regularly perform in. Ohno was surprised by the number of people that were in their official fanclub, so he went to their YouTube channel to check out what was so good about their music. From the first video, he understood, and he was mesmerized. Before he knew it, he went through a lot of videos, listening and watching intensely. The three members looked like they had known each other for a very long time, coordinating in a perfect way and playing in a way that suited them. It was obvious that they were the ones writing and composing their own music, fitting their way of playing and the voice of the singer. Taking about the vocalist, Ohno was the most captivated by Ninomiya, feeling his heart beat uncontrollably every time the man appeared on the screen, displaying his young-looking face and singing marvelously with his cute rosy lips. Ohno had known he was gay ever since he was little, but in all his 37 years of life, he had never felt such an instant strong attraction for someone – he hadn’t even met the man, dammit!

It was 4 in the morning when Ohno sent a message to Jun, before he finally went to sleep, exhausted but looking forward to meeting Kaze – or more like Ninomiya Kazunari.

-

“So, we’re planning to have an end-of-year tour around Japan, before going for a world tour in 2019. We want to release the album first, though, and we want it to be really special.”

Ohno and his manager were meeting with Kaze at the headquarters of the music company, and it was a relief to feel the air conditioning in the room in the insufferable summer heat – they were in the middle of August. After some greetings and introductions, it was Sakurai who mostly spoke, thanking them for accepting their request, and talking about the project. Ohno was listening to him while trying not to stare at Ninomiya, who was even more breathtaking than on his computer screen. I was difficult to be discreet and not to blush when said man was looking at him intensely.

“…. So we would love to have Ohno sensei’s art not only on the cover, but also in the special pamphlet we’re going to have. Something very personalized and that represent us individually and as a group.”

“That looks doable. But if you want something really personalized, I’m going to have to spend some time with you guys.”

Ohno’s heart was beating really fast at the prospect of getting to know the band, and particularly the vocalist.

“You could come to our rehearsals, observe us and ask us as many questions as you want.” It was Ninomiya who had talked, still looking straight at the artist.

He accepted instantly, and after getting the band’s complete schedule, they accompanied him and Jun back to the latter’s car.

“It’s the first time I see you accepting that fast with enthusiasm. But from the way you and Ninomiya were devouring each other with your eyes, I can understand why you’re so impatient to work with them.”

“So he was looking at me with… interest?”

Jun laughed.

“You’re not denying anything on your side! He was definitely more than interested.”

“There’s no point on denying. You know me too well. I have done my research on the internet, and after seeing the real thing, I think Ninomiya’s totally my type.”

“Since you’ve made your research, then you do know they’re all openly gay, don’t you?”

“I didn’t know that. But I will treasure this information.”

They started discussing more work-related things, but Ohno was still thinking about Ninomiya, hoping that the vocalist was single.

-

Kaze’s rehearsal room was on one of the top floors of the company, and it was wide and cozy. Ohno was told to make himself comfortable on one of the couches, and he sat down on the one that was the closest to the band, opening his sketchbook. He drew some rough ideas that were in his mind, while listening to the tracks of an album that was still in the making – he knew those songs were new, because he had listened to the whole discography like the obsessed fan that he had become.

“So, Ohno sensei, how is it going?”

The band was taking a well-deserved break.

“Oh, please don’t call me sensei, Ninomiya-san. It’s too formal. I have started some rough sketches.”

“Feel free to call me Nino then, Oh-chan. Don’t be formal with all of us.”

The others nodded and Ohno felt his face warming up at the new nickname. He showed them some of his drawings, asking them to choose one of them in order to continue with the same concept. They all agreed on the same one, making the artist smile at how well they got on, understanding how they were able to go together for almost 20 years.

“We’re going to move to the recording room. We have already recorded some things separately, but there’s a special track we have to record all together.”

Ohno followed them with a childlike curiosity, discovering a world he knew nothing about.

In the following weeks, Ohno followed the band for rehearsals, recordings, photoshoots and individual activities. He was very inspired by the three men, who had distinct personalities but worked perfectly together. Sakurai Sho was the most serious and technical member, taking a leader-like role when he was speaking in the name of the band, but he was also awkward and shy when it came to talking about himself. Aiba Masaki was the cheerful mood maker, always smiling and having a positive word or a joke, and he was very sensitive and caring towards the other members. Ninomiya Kazunari was the musical leader of the band, as he was their main compositor since they all wrote lyrics – separately or together. All the members could play more than one instrument, but Ninomiya had perfect pitch, and he was really impressive as both a musician and a singer. But most importantly, Ninomiya was a tease. When they were in the rehearsal room, he always sat very close to Ohno during the breaks, always teasing him with small physical contacts, like putting his head on his shoulder or putting his hand on his thigh for a moment. Ohno wanted to tease him back, but he was unable to react when the singer was close to him.

The making of the album was progressing smoothly, and by the end of September, the cover art was done, and the songs were all recorded. The booklet was still in progress, but since it wouldn’t be sold before the start of the tour, they still had around a month to complete it.

Since the album would be released soon, a party was organized with the band and all their staff, and Ohno was invited, as well as Matsumoto. It was in a private traditional party room in a hotel, and everyone was served really delicious food and alcohol. The artist and his manager were honor guests, and they were sitting beside the band.

“Good evening everyone.” Sakurai was making a small speech as requested by everyone. “I wanted to thank every single one of you, without whom this project would’ve been impossible. Our 20th anniversary album will be released in a couple of weeks, and we’re very excited to share it with all of our fans. We wanted to do something special, something unique, and we had the honor to have an amazing artist agreeing to work with us. Everyone, big cheers for Ohno Satoshi sensei.”

Everyone clapped, and they all continued eating and drinking with a festive mood. When they finished their food, they asked the hotel staff to prepare the karaoke machine that was in the room, and a very tipsy Aiba was the one who started, singing an enka song with one of the staff members. The next to go were Sho and Jun, with a rap song.

“I think Sho-chan has the hots for your manager.” Ohno shivered from the proximity of Ninomiya’s mouth to his ear. He hummed, noticing that the drummer was trying to impress Jun.

“Jun-kun doesn’t seem to be indifferent either. And well, Sho-kun’s his type.”

“Let’s show them what a real duet is.” Ninomiya whispered when they were done, taking his hand and leading him to the karaoke machine. He selected an old Japanese love song that everyone knew. “Ready, Oh-chan?”

Ohno nodded and they started singing. He felt a little drunk, but he was lucid enough to notice how they were still holding hand, and how intensely Ninomiya was looking at him. The song ended, and with a new one being selected by some other guests, they both exited the room unnoticed. They entered the men’s restroom while still holding hands, and as soon as the door was closed, Ohno was backed against the wall, feeling Ninomiya’s warm body on his and then they were kissing. It was sloppy and needy, and they were soon grinding against each other like teenagers. Ohno inverted their positions, closing the toilet seat and sitting on it, with the other man straddling his lap. They continued making out until they heard a knock on the door. It was a member of the staff who needed the toilet, and who was too drunk to say anything about their aroused state – and the fact that they had been in the toilet together.

They ended up going to one of the rooms – they had reserved an entire floor because they knew that everyone would be too drunk to go back home – finishing what they had started in the toilet.

Nino was the first one to wake up the next morning. He felt happy to finally be in the artist’s arms, because he had wanted him since the first time he had seen him. He knew Ohno was also attracted to him, and he loved teasing him to see his adorable flustered face. His attraction to the man wasn’t only physical though, and he knew he had fallen for him from the way his heart was beating every time he thought of him.

“Morning, Kazunari.” Ohno was looking at him with sleepy eyes, and he though that he could get used to waking up to that every day.

“Good morning, Satoshi.” He gave him a small kiss.

They made out lazily in bed, getting up and preparing a little before checkout. When the got out of their room, they bumped into a very tired Jun getting out of the room across, followed by an equally tired Sho.

“I see we were not the only ones who got lucky yesterday.” Nino teased, amused by how the two men instantly blushed.

-

Ohno still had to finish the artwork for the pamphlet, and he was basically done, but he was still coming to Kaze’s tour rehearsals, that were almost always followed by a dinner date with his boyfriend or some nice hanging out with everyone. He wasn’t the only one who came to the rehearsals, as he was frequently accompanied by Jun, who looked like a lovestruck teenager every time he talked about Sho, or when the man was there. Ohno wasn’t better, since his sketchbook was majorly filled with drawings of his lover.

They ended up following the band on their tour, as Ohno had decided to use their performances as the main inspiration for his next exposition. He enjoyed their concerts immensely, getting a lot of ideas for his art, but his biggest muse was Nino. He couldn’t wait to bring the man to his atelier after the tour, knowing that his naked body would be his best canvas.


End file.
